The Other Charming Sibling
by LacinLissian
Summary: The day the Charming's&the White's ended their long warfare, was the day that would ruin Darling's life forever.How could she have a future with a Princess that's already been promised?How could she be Queen when she wants to be a Knight? How does anyone obey an old dusty book anyways?What if a certain student had the answers for Darling? Would she be willing to risk it all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This has been an idea I've been toying with for quite some time, let me know what you think**_

Chapter 1:

"Apple! Your royal majesty it is time to get up!" called out a maid's gentle voice as silence greeted her back.

Inside of Apple White's bedchambers was a scene that would of made all the realms, the Charming's, and the Snow's cry of shame.

"Mmmm-we-we should-you should-I cant breath-stop Darling" gasped Apple helplessly between kisses that were not meant to be shared, none the less with such a gorgeous young lady such as Darling Charming.

Giggling, I rested on top of Apple. Inhaling the warm scents of vanilla and apple spice that greeted me as her locks carelessly consumed everything when left without proper management. "You know with all those noises, I wouldnt be surprised if they dont come barging in" I teased in a low soft voice not wanting them to hear me.

Watching as her orbs grew, and as my world was quickly forced to an upside down angle. I mouthed to her "where are you going?" as her petite feet carried her about the small burgundy chamber.

"APPLE, FOR THE SWEET MOTHER OF GRIMM. WAKE UP!..I DON'T APPRECIATE GETTING YOUR WAKE UP CALLS ESPECIALLY WHEN I HAVE SUCH LATE MUSE-IC PRACTICES THIS MONTH!" contributed from none other Raven Queen as she began to rasp her own knuckles upon the gold door of what was suppose to be Apple's dressing room, but somehow over the past few months had turned into her secluded sleeping chambers.

"LOOK, IF YOU'RE GOING TO REFUSE TO GET UP EVERY MORNING, I'LL HAVE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO HAVE HEADMASTER COME IN AND SPEAK WITH YOU!" Raven's voice warned, knowing darn well she wouldn't call him even if it meant another month of this nonsense.

"APPLE, OPEN THIS DOOR PLEASE!" begged the maid as Raven shook her head "Im so hexcited this school thing is about done with for the year."

When silence continued on for both, Raven groaned and announced she was heading back to her room, to get ready for the day.

"Do you think they're gone?" whispered Apple's soft voice from under the bed draped in various shades of pearl, gold, and ruby.

Kneeling down to see just how she made room for herself amongst all those crown cases and "Glass Slipper Shop" boxes, I shook my head with a giggle before pushing myself to my feet.

Extending my powder white like hands out towards the true _"Apple of my eye"_. I waited as her smooth hands met my well calloused ones before I effortlessly pulled her to her feet.

"I hope so, but if not, don't you think they would be rather puzzled onto why it is me who is in your bedchambers? or were you going for a stun strategic plan where because of their shock, you would be able to make the right defense move that ultimately allow for your vic-"

I was then silenced as a golden etched throw pillow would be tossed at my face.

"It's too early for battle plans." she groaned. "Actually it's to early for anything." she grumbled falling back onto the goose feathered mattress.

"Its never too early my fairest lady...and besides if you cant think of plans on your feet, how do you expect to survive in this world?" I asked flashing her a teasingly smile.

"As future Queen that's quite easy!" Apple declared as her sapphire orbs gazed upon my calming skies of blue that greeted her orbs back. "I shall have a head knight and he shall make all the plans for me. Plus war wont be a game i'll loose with my family's good relations with the Charming family" she answered, as if it was all already set in stone.

Ever since Nursery Rhyme School I had hated arguing the place of a lady with the girl who was the living breathing image of all things regal and lady like, but sometimes I found herself wishing I had opened those blinded sapphire orbs more.

"and HE, he?shall make your plans for you?" was all I could say in response as those orbs of sapphire rolled at me.

Apple then pushed herself into a sitting position. "Yes, he, Darling."

"Why couldn't I be your head knight?" I questioned almost demanding to know why. my smile completely faded.

"Ohh Darling, don't get all pouty on me. You know,I know, all the realms know that Daring-"

I then loudly scoffed as I slipped on my nightgown of robin blue, feeling its unfamiliar shape devour mine.

The only reason I wore it was to see her smile, but her I was once again working to make her happy to have her just ignore my happiness.

"If you're counting on Daring to protect you ,I might as well say goodbye to you now...Have you even paid attention to what happens on our collaboration day in "Damsel In Distressing"? the boy cant stop looking at himself long enough to notice anyone else may need him, but does anyone care?"

"And to make matters worst, you're still willing to build a nation around him as if he's worthy!" My words then ended as I looked to the floor defeated.

No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I proved herself, it seemed I was to be forever stuck in the huge shadows of my eldest brother Daring.

"I'm willing to do so because its my legacy, as it is your's to take your Aunt's place, as the next White Queen" Apple answered firmly as she trailed behind me around her room. Fixing the little things like my locks, buttons, and details, I had never possessed an eye for.

"And like I've told you more than pages can count, that's the destiny given from some old dusty book no one in their right mind can follow!" I insisted feeling Apple's arm tense from what I was assuming to be anger, before it melted into a hug.

"And like i'll continue to tell you, that book is the backbone of our society, those who wish to go against it, wish hardship upon us all...and not to mention stories aren't about just one person...they're about many and how they relate to one another..." Apple then caressed my face. "And beyond the boring lecture I always give you, you have to hear me when I say I only repeat these things because its the only way I can defend you."

I cracked a weak smile, brushing Apple's hand with a tender kiss. "Since when did I become the one in need of saving, your majesty?"

"Since whenever you thought just kissing my hand would get me through this morning" Apple teased before planting and brushing her lips loving over Mine.

Her kisses were intoxicating, and though i'm sure deadly to my health, I couldn't stop being addicted to them.

When the campus clock tower chimed, I sighed, knowing I now really had to go. If not I risked both of us being late. Which sure is fine to see us walking late together once in a while, but not as often as what we had been doing.

In so many ways it was like we weren't trying to hide our relationship, but anytime I thought we were stepping out into the light, Apple would always remind me how the shadows were our realm to take delight in.

Leaving me anytime her friends, my brother, sometimes brothers, would show up. Something about how she didnt want her legacy tainted, but I was still determined that I would change my fate, that my legacy did not match what that old dusty book had for me.

I Darling Charming, will be a Knight, and this knight will have her Queen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Princessology Class~

"Oh my godmother...What are you wearing?" inquired the snotty dark haired and almond skin beauty known as Briar.

Asking yourself "Why is she bothering to talk to you?"

Well my Aunt the White Queen pulled the page ripper that was assigning Blondie Locks, Holly O'hair, and Briar Beauty as my table group partners.

It has been one spella of a semester with these 3 nimrods.

I mean Holly and Briar?

uggg their hexcellently pleasant at formal functions since "Princess Rules" dictate such order of conduct, and sure if Apple sat closer than maybe they wouldn't be such witches, but sadly such has not been my luck with them.

My true best friends for ever after were: C.A Cupid, Ginger Breadhouse, Lizzie Hearts,and Duchess Swan.

I know that's a shocker but Duchess and I share the crown of unwanted fates and instead of being totes rebels like Raven, are just seeking to make what we have here work for us.

Briar, even since the first day of Nursery Rhyme School has hated my guts.

It began because she didn't understand why she had to work for Apple's attention, where I on the other hand had to do nothing for it.

To spell the truth, Apple and I have known each other since we were mere babes.

So to Apple White, the future Queen of all Queens even at the age of 5 she didn't mind if my choice for an outfit was my brother's riding slacks, a sparkly blue blouse, and my hair bunched into a messy ponytail.I was still top notch on the social ladder, and sadly that has stood true to this day.

I never bought or even paid attention to trends, One Reflection Songs, or any of the glitter and dazzle that made Ever After High's elite social beauty queens who they were,

I had always been fine being me, but apparently being me meant I was as wonderlandish as Maddie or Raven was, and in result meant Ever After's finest was to treat me as nasty as they could to force me to conform.

Too bad I was built with an soldier's mentality so nothing they ever did or said affected my goals.

Scrubbing some lip gloss textured concoction off of my notebooks as I tried to not glare at my group mates.

I just had to keep telling myself that our summer break was coming very soon and that I could handle whatever kind of spellfire they tried to cast upon me,

"Not only is not very regal like to come prancing in late, but to not have done anything on your "Tiaras vs Crowns" group debate is very un-excusable !" my Aunt growled as I sat tongue tied.

The whole "Tiaras Vs Crowns" debate was the only project had bothered to put any effort into!

I spent 3 days at Ashlynn's, listening to awful Taylor Quick songs, hate chatter about girls I actually liked, with drinks from "The Bean Stalk" that tasted like salted milk...

So where did my credits go?

Did my partners really remove me from the project despite with the level of nonsense I had put up from them?

Looking to them, answered my questions and doubts that they would really do that to me.

"Its such a shame your not a crown player, Darling! Briar and I are highly disappointed your not as serious about ruling as we are." stated Ashlynn her nose practically kissing the ceiling as she acted as if I was someone so low such as Cerise, Cedar, or Blondie.

"I'm sorry too, we honestly tried so hard Ms,Queen!" insisted Briar as I sat defenseless against them.

Looking to Apple's group, I watched as Apple twisted her ruby lips to say something, but I knew Apple wouldn't risk losing her friends to defend me. She loved her best friends forever after, and after all we were forced to be in each other's lives, wither or not I liked her or not.

With the bell ringing, I sighed as I was given an assignment that would make up for the points taken from me.

"Wow that was rough Darling, I cant believe those spoiled snobs did that to you." Stated Raven handing me a textbook she thought I could use on my new project.

"Eehh must be those tiaras of theirs crushing their skulls or something...cant blame them" I muttered as we both giggled.

"Don't let them get you too down, you follow your hearts desire and do whats best for you." Raven encouraged before leaving me to catch up with my twin Dexter Charming.

Thanking her for the book, I then slumped to my locker. Tossing my things in, I tried to not think about my next class.

What could I possibly hate more than "Princessology"and "Kingdom Management" put together?

Try "Damsel In Distressing" !

uggg for someone who could shoot arrows, fight with a sword, and hunt, pretending to be helpless was difficult.

I mean on my better days I could somewhat fake it, but it obvious, and not even my professor was buying that I needed saving.

Pulling out my mirror-pad I noticed I had new "Mychapter"message

**_Ginger:_**_ Hey!, How was class? I heard in the hallway that the crowned witches of EAH were messing with your grades again_

_**Me:**...Yea class was killer, you wanna ditch next hour or maybe the next few hours and head to the woods?_

_**Ginger:** Ginger Breadhouse is Typing~_

_**Ginger:** Usual place, or?_

_**ME:** Darling Charming is Typing~~~_

_**Me:** Yea, and dont forget the goodies :PPPP_

_**Ginger:** Ginger Breadhouse is Typing~_

_**Ginger:** psssh have I forgotten yet? ohhhhh do you mind if Duchess tags along?_

_-Duchess Swan has joined the conversation-_

_**Duchess:** As if you two ducklings can leave me behind! :PPP Take me or I'll squack on you...ohh how I make myself laugh_

_**Me:** Yea yea you can come gosh Duchess a simple request to tag along would of done just fine by my standards_

_**Duchess**: Do I look like a simple girl to you?_

_**Ginger:** How about we ask Sparrow? XPPPPPPPPP_

_**Duchess:** -_- not funny crumbhouse!_

_**Me:** Okay guys breath, if were gonna hang together lets act like we like each other...btw look out for Headmaster, just saw him pass the fountain_

_**Ginger:** At tree already!_

_**Duchess:** Ditto with crumbhouse, break a leg on getting here already _

Closing the mirror chat window, I glanced from side to side, checking out who still roamed the halls.

Seeing nobody worth mentioning, I soon began to book my way across the courtyard.

Making it to the brick walls that separated the campus from the woods, I began to scale up them.

"Ha, Id like to see the girls in my Damsel In Distressing Class do this!" I remarked throwing myself onto the other side effortlessly.

Waiting a moment, I made sure I was in the clear before I began to trudge through the woods.

I was determined to make today an hatastic day wither or not it involved going to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Amazing Day Indeed

Spending the day with my BFFA's was hexcellent.

We had a picnic in the woods, went hunting for mushrooms that Ginger claimed could be turned into love potions(which was delightfully entertaining hearing of Duchess' quote "Secret Lover" she thought would sneak it to.

Ginger and I both teased her about it being Sparrow, but she swore to godmother it was my eldest brother Daring Charming.

Which eww, I mean beyond Daring and I being related, I fail to see why everyone wants him to be a part of the "Happily Ever After"

Even Faybelle Thorn and ever other vileness at Ever After High try to get me to let them come over so they cant watch him during the holidays.

I remember a few times I've jokingly offered to sell him for the price of sliced bread, of course my parents didn't find the offer funny when all the sudden loaves upon loaves of bread lined our palace walls for as far as the eye could see.

Then after our hunt, we went shopping, and to the new multiplex theater.

Which shopping wasnt horrible, I just didnt enjoy it very much since most things meant for my size are things I would totes never wear like a magenta sequined gown, anything trimmed in orange, or heels.

My silver boots were all the shoe I could ever ask for.

Im not saying I don't like some fashionable trends as well, but I just never bought any, for as I mentioned earlier I never followed.

Usually Apple did all my shopping for me.

Which I mean is fine since shes been dressing me since our earlier summer vacations at "Royal Prep"

While shopping, Apple came to my mind a few times and I oddly felt sad that I hadn't thought of inviting her.

Sure Duchess wouldn't of came, but im sure Ginger would of been fine if she hadn't since all they've been doing our whole trip is argue.

Walking down the pebbled paths, a small stand containing jewels, crowns, and handbags, caught my attention.

Browsing through their merchandise, I found the move lovely pair of earrings for Apple!

The ruby heart pendant sized earrings were trimmed by bitty pearls and were etched with lovely stripes of gold.

Clapping excitedly as I bought them, I watched as my friends gave me a puzzled glance onto why I was buying something ruby shaded since blue and silver were my signature colors.

I think Ginger knew, but kept her mouth shut as she purchased a few cupcake inspired bracelets for herself. Which of course got Duchess going on a rant how Ginger dressed like a child and how she would never appreciate the more lovelier things in life.

Tucking the earrings safely into my clutch, we decided it was close enough to the end of the day that we should be heading back.

Taking our hidden route through the woods, we soon reached the walls of Ever After High.

Going one by one, we separated quickly, swearing that if we got caught that none of us would mention who or where we actually went.

With the clock tower chiming three, my stormy eyes scanned the busy halls for Apple.

"On my Mirrorcast today, I would like to talk about safety tips to keep in mind while at Mirrorbeach" began Blondie as traffic between screens slowed and regathered to watch her daily mirrorcast.

Looking for the familiar golden locks, I soon found her waiting on a set of stairs.

"Hey!" she exclaimed happily embracing me. "I was worried about you."

Blinking, I tried to piece together how she would of known that I wasn't around.

Sure everyone is saying didn't you miss "Damsels In Distressing"?

Well since their's so many princesses at EAH, they had to split us into 3 different classes, so no Apple and I do not have that class together.

"Worried why?" I asked, playing dumb as she rolled her orbs of sapphire.

"Because I saw what happened during Princessology and I heard you were a no show at Grimmtastics, and I knew that didn't sound like you to put off a class where you shine so brightly without reason. And when I pieced it together I felt bad that I didn't correct my friends...No one deserves to be waltzed on" she explained, her cool finger tips lightly brushing the side of my face.

"Oh don't worry about it, you know me! I'm stronger than that" I then cracked her a bright smile."and besides I bought you a surprise just the same!"

"You did what?" she questioned excitedly.

"Close your eyes!" I ordered as her feet giddily bounced about.

Obeying she extended her hands out, waiting patiently I as carefully placed the earrings into her left hand and cupped them with her right.

"Okay, you can open your eyes" I said with a pearly smile as her eyes grew wide with delight.

"Ohhhh Darling, they're gorgeous" Apple's arms then yanked me in for an embrace. "I'm going to put them on right away" she declared freeing me as she fiddled with their backs.

Admiring her own reflection in her mirror-phone, I stood in aw of the future beauty Queen before me.

"I love them!" she declared putting the phone into her apple shaped purse.

Watching as her eyes seemed to scanned the halls around us, her arms soon draped over my shoulders.

With mere inches between us, her cherry coated lips soon crushed against mine.

A little startled by the rushed kiss, she pulled away taking my breath with her.

"I would give you a better thank you, but I promised Briar and Holly that I would meet them for some girl time before we pack up for summer vacation"

and just like that, she was gone.

A fair angel floating up the stairs.

With a warm feeling overflowing my inner core, that little kiss had been enough just to know she was happy was more than enough for me.

Turning to go down the stairs, my feet froze as a pair of blue glasses met my eyes.

Perhaps we weren't as secluded as Apple had hoped.

Glaring at me with disgust stood Humphrey Dumpty.

with my lips trembling for words, I watched as he marched up those stairs quicker than I could convince myself to leave.

"Just wait til I tell Headmaster how Darling Charming is truly a rebel...and how she dare tries to taint legacies other than her own!" he threatened.

Which I could picture just how well that would go.

Dumpty would say something perverse like Apple and I had been dry humping on the stairs, and of course Apple since Humphrey adored her would be labeled as innocent victim and would all end something quite similar to when I was dating Rosabella Beauty.

The more he threatened, the more wicked thoughts came to my mind.

I knew I could take him, and that I could easily play helpless princess later, since no one would be around to see us.

"You will do no such thing Dumpty!" I growled.

Pushing his glasses up to his smug face, he sneered "Oh are you a lil princess going to stop me?" he mocked.

Boy are boys stupid.

Instead of fighting and knocking him out...

I waited until he was close enough and with a swift action I grabbed him by shirt and watched as his feet tangled themselves over each other and with my other arm, watched as he fell over the side of the railing,

Now I know you're saying isn't that a bit much?

Well no! The fall wasn't great. Shoot I think my fake tower for Damsel In Distressing stood taller than this,

We were hardly up the first flight of stairs, so it wasn't like I tried to kill him.

Hearing him scream like a babe, I leaned over the side as he jumped to his feet. "Oh how your parents will hear about this!" he cried.

"Hear of what?" I asked pouting my lips as I blinked my lashes just like I had seen girls like Briar Beauty do so many times that it made me almost sick to think about.

With him mumbling, I truly wished he would drop it, but of course boys are stupid as I mentioned before.

The more threats that came, the more my nerves were pushed, and the more they were pushed the easier it was for me to leap down from the railing myself.

Telling him to pretty much cut the threats or id shove him into a locker, a royal rumble was born as Humphrey and I took our dual to the halls.

I would of had him, but a familiar man's voice made us separate like the thoughtless children we really were.

"To my office!" growled Grimm as he crossed his arms.

So maybe today hadnt been the awesome day I had hoped it would be...


	4. Chapter 4

Ever After High does not condone such inexcusable behavior ! What do you have to say for yourself?" Growled Grimm from behind his fancy desk after he of course had allowed Humphrey to speak first.

Crossing my arms I slumped into my seat, I couldn't believe I wad being punished over this.

It almost made me wish I would of bruised the crown of that egg headed twerp a bit more than what I had.

"...well?" He inquired looming over me more.

"well-water!... What do you expect me to say? That I'm sorry? That I wont do it again?" I growled back as I rose from the leather chair darting Humphrey a glare.

Watching as he cowered into his chair.

"its not like egg head over there is worried or anything...his problem is he wasn't the one kissing Apple and that he never will because she's promised to my brother!"

And with those words came fight number two that Grimm sighed and actually allowed to take place.

As we throttled one another upon the dark crimson rug.

Neither of us were victorious because we both eventually faded from exhaustion.

For once in his life Humphrey put up a good fight.

"Now that the chapter on you two fighting is over, I can assign work to you both." Grimm stated as his fingers stroked his chin.

"Humphrey, you're to write me a paper on respect and kingship and how they go hand in hand...and Darling you are to write me an essay on why you're actions today were unacceptable and un princess like..and what it really means to be a royal..both of these papers are due before summer break."

Grumbling we both were then allowed to leave.

As the week went buy I began to work on the essay I never wanted to begin and as I wrote all I could think about was Apple and what advice she would of composed for me.

If being the realms fairest doesn't win the people over, her wisdom certainly will...

*************  
"Royal Prep" (4 years ago)

"Darling? Are you in there?"Apple question rattling the closet's handle for what felt like the tenth time this hour.

Ignoring her like I had the past previous attempts. I continued to cry on the floor of the unoccupied powder room.

Today, was Royal Prep's annual " " competition.

Not that I really thought I had a chance without wishing upon a star, but Duchess, Apple, along with my parents and brothers,not to mention the next ice queen who was at the time my special somebody,had all encouraged me to try this year.

I even bought a dress of crystal silver and stormy blue satin shoes to match.

I rehearsed my speeches again and again, learned a new talent that wasn't related to fighting and for once I actually believed that perhaps I would be accepted by my fellow peers.

However, things are never how they seem...

During the course of rehearsals, I began to make friends with girls who had spent many of their days tormenting me and of course I trusted them.

So when Holly O'Hair told me she was just as excellent at cutting and styling hair as her sister Poppy, I had no valid argument to stand upon to reject her offers of doing my hair on pageant day.

Especially when I wanted her to soo desperately like me.

With about a good four feet of my hair(which had been down to my ankles) still puddled in my lap.

I tired again and again to tell myself that it had been an accident that the crowned beauty queens of the realms weren't as ugly as they were coming off.

I almost got myself to believe the lie...but then after my jagged hair cut, a stage hand brought me a green,pink, and yellow blob that at first glance made me wonder why was he bringing it to me.

Unraveling it, all he could say was that he was sorry he didn't know how it fell off of the stage cart. Apologizing again and again he looked as sad as my gown now did.

Spending hours sobbing my hatred out in that powder room, I declared I would have nothing to do with princesses or even associated myself with them.

When the familiar soft knock returned I corrected myself. I didn't hate all princesses, one was still untainted and pure.

One though she wouldn't verbally say she agreed with the path I wanted to take would at least treat me like a human being.

Reaching out to open the door, she came in quietly and kneeled down to join me on the floor.

Trimmed in various shades of pinks,golds, and soft greens. Apple was a fresh breath of spring in the hateful iciness that had consumed me.

Hugging me, she raked her delicate fingers through my jagged locks as i cried and tried to through my sobs tell her what her wicked friends did to me.

Listening keeping her lips pinched shut. She waited until I was to exhausted to go on any more.

She even kept silent when I stated I was ditching this whole princess thing, and was just going to chop the rest of my hair off and join my father's knights.

"its not what you do that makes a person right or wrong, its what they do after they've wronged someone that reflects their true heart...I know it's easy to just believe my friends are pure wicked but give them a chance to set things right before you just give up being one of us...it takes a strong person to hurt someone but it takes an even stronger person to forgive them." She stated showing deep wisdom for a thirteen year old as her sapphire orbs gleefully gazed into mine.

Listening I just tried to tell myself that perhaps her empty brained friends should be given a chance to set things right.

More importantly I remembered this til this very day that to be the better person you have to make things right.

Sure Humphrey had been cruising for a bruising but I shouldn't of responded.

A true prin-knight knows how to say when they're wrong.

Turning in my essay, I sighed and decided to stop off to Ginger's treat cart to see if she had anything to help my situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Thank the Authors, Theirs not enough hours in a Day for my Day to Become Any Worse"

"Hey metal arms!" Ginger called out as I found myself unsure of where to find the small gold trimmed in pink snack cart.

A ocean of students flowing the courtyard as later evening recreational events took place.

Easily dodging around,over, and under with an awkward apology here and there, I soon collided with the wood of the giant wheels.

"Whoa..look at all of these people! Business must be booming, at a wish upon a star speed!What gives?" I asked perching myself on the thin metal siding as Ginger began to push with all her might.

"You...haven't..you haven't heard about..shout the new kid?" She questioned between heavy breaths, struggling to move us any further than a mere few inches.

Chuckling at how hard she made all this seem, I jumped off and offered to trade spots with her.

Once resituated, I addressed the remark of a new student.

"Yea, he's some old sea witch's kid...Not much to spellabrate, if you ask me. We have plenty of troublemakers around as it is."

Ginger,shook her head, rolled her eyes and handed me a few of my favorite treat.

With peanut clusters in hand and a few in my mouth, I waited for her to tell me what the big deal was.

"That HE is not just some trouble maker! That he is Jetsum Urchin, the marvelous sea wizard! He can like do practically anything you could ever dream of!" She announced dreamily causing me to just scoff.

"Umm Ginger, I don't know if you've notice..BUT were at Ever After High! A good chunk of students can do probably do the same if they studied harder..I mean look at Farrah Goodfairy..Faybelle Thorn..that heir of Rumplestil-how ever you say his name..umm Raven Queen..and even yourself! You're the daughter of the candy witch, who cooks up spella good treats with just a flick of your whisk!"

Ignoring my rant as the lights of the stage flickers on, I watched as her cold face broke down with laughter at my pun.

"but im telling you he's different..he can already perform spells that are wayyyy beyond his years. Not to mention hes also very charming!" She swooned just placing products in customers hands without charge as she continued to go on about his looks.

"I've been told im very charming, one might say its who I am." I stated, giggling to myself as Ginger threw a handful of sprinkles at me.

"ohhh be quiet ! And tell me about what happened when you gave Apple those earrings. I mean everyone heard the fable of you throttling Humphrey, but I never did hear the prologue."

Just hearing her name, gave me dancing butterflies. When I recalled our time from the night prior it just blew me away that the fairest of the land was in some ways mine.

That perhaps the realm's coldest princess was warming up to my touch..and that maybe my brother didn't have to possess everything that Ive ever longed for.

Lost in my own dreamy like daze, I quickly remembered I was suppose to be sharing my tale.

"ohh uhh pardon my silence-She really liked them...and errm yea." I answered somewhat quietly as I noticed that the crowned teen royalty of our school was strutting by.

Seeing Apple amongst her friends who obviously were starting tall tales about some of the other girls they didn't like, I saw she adorned her traditional earrings rather than the lovely ones I had purchased.

I didn't know why I felt hurt at first,but then it struck me. I had seen Lizzie Hearts wearing them, meaning Apple had gave them away.

Apple, wasn't someone who just shared her jewelry, unless youre name was Briar or Ashlynn, but, there were the earrings dangling from the dark haired girl who tried on several occasions in Grimmtastics to take me out with a crochet mallet.

Of all people, she gave them to the girl who was looking to take off my head and move in on my brother.

Oh my narrator!

I wasted money, I wasted time, and I wasted energy on fighting some nobody prince to find it wasn't going to pull Apple from my brother's arms and into my own.

Keeping a close eye on that group, I watched as they were gestured to join their perfectly matched counterparts.

Making me hate who I wasn't and could never be all the more.

Hugging me from behind, Ginger gave me a reassuring smile. "How about we forget about Princesses and just watch the show?" She suggested as I quietly nodded.

Locking up her cart, we began to push our ways to better seats towards the dark olive stage.

-  
When the small performance of turning doves into tigers, ugly stepsisters into beauty queens, and failed grades into scholarships. Which isn't even a fraction of how he managed to impress, a line soon opened at the stout stormy shaded tent.

Amongst that line of those that had dreams was us.

Well not me really. I wasn't so easily sold on all this.

Ginger wanted me to tag along and as a good friend I continued to bare the heat of the summer night. Patiently waiting for our turn.

"Jetsum Urchin..at your service enchanted beauty!" What can I do for you this evening?" His voice soothingly waved as we got a better view of his deep blue scaly skin, frosted locks, yellow fish like eye, and muscles that faded into dark tentacles.

The floor beneath us was cleverly a pond with transparent tiles overlapping it. You know for us non water thriving beings.

Taking a seat upon the foaming seats of pearl. I sat back quietly as Ginger spilled the bean stalk on longing to win her upcoming bake off... Iced with the sweetest frosted dreams of perhaps catching a certain Sparrow with the crumbs.

With a wicked smile, we watched as the seafoam tinted cauldron bubbled and fizzed various shades of orange, before his scaled hand extended out our way.

Brows now knitted together, I was at lost how a jar of what appeared to be edible glitter would help with my bffa's requests.

Giddy with delight she snatched them with a loud cry of thanks.

Stopping her with his tentacles from hugging him, he used one to arch her head his way.

"I must warn you..one sprits will do the trick!, Two, will give your dreams a kick!, but three will cause a fading fit!"

Before either of us could ask for a repeat of his quick warning. He moved on to announce, the he would take a payment when payment was do.

Just glad her dreams thrived now at the flick of her wrist. Ginger was practically dancing her way out of the tent before he could finish.

Leaving Jetsum and I.

Slithering over towards me,he gave me a jagged, rock like grin.

"and what about the uncharmed Charming? Anything I can do for you?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't make deals with troublemakers. Not to mention what could I want that I couldn't just buy?"

He cocked his head as our eyes met.

"Very well then...I may not know alot about your kind, but I know that when you dream, you dream big. I also know that, that heart of yours has a screaming desire that is burning the fires of my cauldron pot..but like my other fish, I'll just leave the line casted out until you're ready."

With that Jetsum Urchin vanished in a splash of smoke.

Glistening on the ground, laid a single scale. Im not sure what drew me to it, but none the less it ended up clasped in my hand.

"pfft. Maybe a tour on the road with my friends from the Knight school may not be such a bad idea...it would sure beat potentially having all these nobodies bother me when I head home." I muttered as my potentially good day was ending on an odd and not so hexcellent note


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "Who Really Needs Rescued?"**

After a long stroll through the courtyards, I soon tucked that transcendent scale into the small, hidden, compartment of my shoulder armor. Telling myself that all this magic stuff would only lead to trouble.

Besides, it wasn't like I needed it!

I had everything I could practically want.

Sure, Apple, apparently wasn't one of those things...but then again Apple wasn't a thing! She was only just the most fairest girl in all the realms.

Sighing, I try to just shake any thoughts of her from my head.

The captain of the guard, was right! Ladies, did make focusing a spella alot harder!

Even when you wanted to smack them for the burning broken sensation that rumbled through you!

As the clock tower chimed and as the soft bells gleamed their gently tunes. I picked up my pace knowing I needed to get back to my dorm, before the hall monitors came through.

Booking it, I growled finding the door perfectly locked up for the first time this year.

"DUCHESS!" I roared pounding. "DUCHESS SWAN! I WILL MAKE PILLOWS OUT OF YOU, IF YOU DONT LET ME IN NOW!"

Which sure, it sounds harsh now, but you dont understand how gruesome detention at Ever After, really is...and since I was already in trouble today, I really wasnt looking for anymore!

Opening the door, her almond shaded orbs met mine with an icy glare.

"Some of us have dance class at the Ruby Slipper, in the morning...so the rest of us night owls ought to carry their dorm keys and go to their own dorms!" she stated, her swirled locks pinned up in perfect lil rolls, as her thin figured was swallowed by a loose violet night gown.

"Sorry, Duchess...but since when do you start locking the door anyways?" I questioned taking off my knee high boots, as ritual for entering her dorm, since Duchess was real particular on how clean the floor boards were.

"Since, Grimm decided that letting a half octopus..wizard? ehhh whateverafter...Troublemaker, is the best label Ive got for him right now! Stay on our campus! My mother use to tell me stories about the evil wizard that kidnapped her and condemned her to our story book legacy...and im not to keen on leaving doors unlocked since Id wish to avoid spending my days like my mother, going quack in a pond!" she declared before lowering her voice.

"We need to be quiet...unlesss you want to wake Lizzie." She warned turning the pull out sofa into a bed.

"Oh id rather do the opposite and make her sleep forever, but I'll settle for resting my head and not having to think of or see her." I stated

"You could always go back to your dorm." she teased perching herself on the arm rest of the faded yellow sofa.

Pulling off my gown, leaving me in a white tank top and shorts. I nestled my head against the soft pillows with a quiet sigh.

"and listen to Rosabella's sleep scripts? uhhh no thanks...plus not to mention our past has kinda made this year's dorm arrangements awkward." I answered, glad Duchess, despite what people believed, was actually a decent person.

Yawning, Duchess turned to me.

"Well sugar coated dreams, Sir Charming...ill be seeing you in the castletaria at lunch...Remember, Crumbmouse, you, and I are going to the baseball game tomorrow afternoon...and then its time to hit the books for finals!" she reminded me as I just groaned.

"Well gee Ill try to have sugar coated dreams, after being reminded of that!" I whispered as Duchess smirked and snuggled into her water bed.

The next morning, I went to Grimmtastics and that was about it. I honestly didnt want to deal with the crowned elite of Ever After, nor did I want to waste my time learning things that didnt apply to me.

Besides fencing with my brothers has always been something to brighten my spirits!

Especially when kicking Daring's crown off, boosted my ego and reminded me why I deserved his happily ever after, more than he did.

Satisfied to beat him for the 10th time in a row, we both nodded and signaled to put our swords aside.

Ruffling my locks, Daring just laughed.

"Aww baby sis, your soo cute when your hocus focused like that! Too bad Daddy dear doesn't trust women enough to put you on our main defense...Im sure if I wasnt your brother, id be more concerned in battle against you." he complimented, pulling out his compact mirror to fix his shaggy gleaming locks as his fan club sighed off to the side.

"I may change his mind yet!" I announced, internally cringing at the idea of spending my life as the next white queen. Being married to some dope, who would expect me to birth and raise our wonderlandish kids in a realm that was far too unpredictable for normal living, let alone ruling.

"and I may start dating Raven Queen." he teased back with that hearty laughter of his.

Blinking I rested my chin on the bulb like handle of my sword. "Speaking of dating...hows your relationship with Apple? I mean did any of the tips I gave you work?"

He then mumbled taking a seat on the bleachers. Bringing his hand up to rub the back of his sat in silence for a few moments.

"You know..I know you swear she loves spiders, kale shakes, and strolls through the wicked woods...but she doesnt act like she does...and I even tried talking to her about her favorite subject...ME! but atlas its like shes only with me because our father's and legacies have announced us the future rulers of all the realms."

I know, i know, you guys are judging me for misguiding Daring...but I mean how else am I suppose to compete with him, if he doesnt ever slip up?

True, Apple didnt seem to be serious about our relationship, but by goodfairy, if I was going to let her make believe happiness with my idiot brother.

Trying to contain my snickers, I focused on sharpening my blade.

"Perhaps, she doesnt want to be your-I mean perhaps she doesnt want to be Queen" I suggested.

"And perhaps you dont want to be a knight!" he retorted with a scoff.

Watching as his silver orbs scanned the gym, I was taken back that my eldest brother was now leaning in for a more intimate conversation.

"I want to tell you something but I need to know you can keep the Charming oath." he whispered firmly, raising his left pointer finger to the middle of his chest.

Nodding, I raised my hand and finger in the same manner.

"Im-im-well im not like you..I dont want to change who I am...I mean look at me, who else could I want to be?" he whispered with a flashy grin. "but i am having some cloudy thoughts about my legacy..I met...I mean my friend met this uhh girl...lets call her Cece..." he began, taking a seat on the row beneath me, gazing out towards the bunch working out.

"and my friend, well, he thought at first she was just a monster..and ugly, undignified beast!...but then one day at a dance, that beast transformed into a mythical beauty...and then his friend and Cece shared a moment under the moonlight...and his poor life hasnt been the same since. That got myself thinking do I really really want to pay the cost for a life I only partially want." he confessed lowly, his blade twisting more and more into the wood beneath his feet.

Giving him a weak smile, I tried to think of what I could say, or what Daring would want me to say.

It wasnt just the storybook of legends that tried to write that the daughter of the White's and the eldest son of the Charming's should wed, but our parents, who were doing their best to not go head to head in battle for domiance of the lands.

and even though, I wanted Apple more than anything in this life, I knew the only way to stop our parents bloodshed was this marriage that kept everyone talking.

Extending my hand out, I lightly rested it upon his shoulder.

"Perhaps, you shouldnt ask what your are willing to pay for the life of your dreams, but rather what are you willing to give up in exchange to make your's and someone else's true hearts desires come true.. Our stories may be writen one way, but that doesnt mean their's not many ways to get to through these plot outlines."

With those words of wisdom, then echoing through my own thoughts as Grimmtastics time faded to the ball game, and as the ball game faded to what was suppose to be study time with my friends. I soon found myself pacing the dorm door of Raven and Apple.

Preparing what I would say, I twitched my lips to find the door opened in an instant.

"She's not here Darling...she left with your brother...something about the hexaplex theater. how Daring got her some lovely flowers...eehhh I dunnno I was studying! Bur hey youre more than welcome to join Maddie and I." she offered kindly as Maddie's pet Early Gray swayed a mini tea cup around from Raven's shoulder.

"But I-uhh sorry to bother you...but did my brother mention why he's all the sudden schmoozing Apple? I mean more than normal?" I questioned.

Stopping the quill that was jotting notes down in mid air, she twitched her lips in thought.

"Not really...Something about he hasnt been the best prince charming he could be or some bologna macaroni...Not offend you, but it doesnt surprise me that she went without questioning him more."

Murmuring out a word of thanks, I walked away from their door.

Wondering how my brother managed to muck up my reunion plans. Before I could get too far lost in my thoughts, my mirrorphone began to chime.

Accepting the call, I was greeted by Apple's cracked voice.

Sharing with me, that Daring was busted theater hoping between his date with her and Faybelle Thorn. She just continued to go on, releasing her wrath upon anyone who would listen after her sobbing periods.

Hating the way she sounded when she cried, I agreed to come to the village of book end, to walk her back to the dorms.

Apple, may be cold hearted, but as a Knight I couldnt ignore she was a damsel in distress, and had called upon me to rescue her.

Besides, I told myself perhaps during our walk she would explain the whole earrings thing.

"Darling!" she waved, standing on a small purple bench.

"Hey!" I replied cracking a smile as she thrusted her arms around me firmly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she announced, her small structure bouncing from beneath my chin.

"It was no problem candid apple...I couldnt let you walk all that way without an escort...I mean what kind of knight would I be?" I teased as she laced her arm around mind, bringing her head in to rest against my shoulder.

Our walk soon fading into shared distaste for my brother and his many girlfriends.

Of course I kept my mouth shut about having suggested my own brother do what makes him happy, I easily supplied her with other things to chat about.

Reaching the dorms, she grabbed me by the arms and pulled herself in front of me. Gazing up into my silver orbs, she flashed me a lovely smile that slowly faded.

"Duchess Swan, has been spreading word that your unhappy with me...and though I would like to defend myself, I wont! Darling, do you know what happens in two months?" she questions softly.

Feeling like I was being tested over a book I never read, I just gave her the blankest stare ever recorded in history.

"They didnt tell you?" Apple questioned sounding troubled.

I answered her question with a question. "Whose they?, and what did they not tell me?"

Her ruby lips pulsed to spit words out but crumbled before anything audiable could be heard as her gaze went to the ground.

"I-you-umm...Let me try to break the truth to you without really being the first to tell you...You know how the other night when I told you that our late night fun was destined to collapse sooner than later?"

Nodding I waited for her to go on.

"And how the narrators, have already written my future without you?"

I raised a brow and just nodded again as I watched her struggle.

"That we all have vital roles in the realms?"

Before I could nod, she wrapped her arms around me.

"That some legacy paths come sooner than others?" she whispers nearly choking back on her words.

"What does that have to do with me?" I whispered trying to console her as I rasped my fingers through her locks.

Squeezing her sapphire orbs shut and me against her, she shook her head.

"The narrators weren't fair when they wrote our paths crossing...nor are they in any sense kinder as they separate them. Darling, I know your mad at me...but I cant keep mementos or gifts or anything you give me. I sadly know whats to come...and I sadly know that im going to be expected to move on."

"What in the realms are you going on about?" I was now desperate for knowledge as the girl of my dreams was breaking down before me.

"Ask Dexter!" she pleaded, and before I could say more, the apple of my eye had ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: sorry I've been away. I was in a horrible roll over car accident so lately I've been just healing(if you want the articles or details, pm me)****HOWEVER this has left me plenty of time to draw up plans for 3 future chapters! How hexciting! Anyways thank you all for being patient.**

Chapter 7: "Prescripted Paths Are Hard to Shake when your being shipped of to the Land of Wonder"

_"Ask Dexter."_

The more I avoided Dexter, the more desperate the haunting plead of Apple sang through my thoughts.

I tried to silence it with taking to the nature paths, doing my crownculous homework. that was due months prior. I even tried to blast my ears with sounds of rock muse-ic.

Nothing, came close to shushing them or my curiosity.

With the bells calling me to come within Ever After's walls, as required when the moon hung high, I told myself that I had to ask him.

I had to know what shook Apple so and I had to know whose destiny came unannounced and unwanted.

Finally, I also had to know was it related to just me...

Stumbling through the halls, finding their dark halls to be more like labyrinths than paths, I approach the joined dormitory of the Charming brothers.

With mahogany doors, glistening with gold emblems of our home realm. I was forced to stop in my tracks.

Scoffing at the 4ft tall stack of love letters left untouched for Daring, I found them to be a nuisance in reaching the door bell.

As they seemed to consume up the panel as well. Telling me Daring's fan club honestly needed a mail box of their own.

Drawing my sword, despite knowing campus policy. I jabbed it lightly info the doorbell that yelped like a dozen song birds.

Prancing up and down on my tiptoes, I tried to remain patient as I heard the nervous findlings of Dexter, whom could be heard nervously pleading that Daring answer instead.

"Dearest brother, I bare you no ill will or danger! Just merely love and some chit chat." I called out softly.

With a nervous chuckle, he pulled one of the doors slightly opened.

Catching a glimpse of his dark rimmed glasses. I twitched my lips open to whisper the pass-phrase.

"With strength from their father, but humbleness from their mother, its truly easy to see why heirs are so different from another."

Accepting, he reshut the door, and began to unlatch the rest of the locks. With a few huffs, the door was then held opened for me.

"Sorry to make you wait Darling..." he stated, pushing his glasses closer to his face. "The boys from the bookball team have been pulling some cruel pranks on me lately...not to mention in the lunar calendar, tis the season for wolves...and then you add in those crazy M_ychapter _stories of the three eyed, three toed big foot, its just honestly hard to trust anyone who comes unannounced." he continued, giving me a firm hug to show he was glad it was just me.

Containing my snickers and giggles, I had to wonder how such a smart lad had so many irrational fears and concerns.

"It's okay my sweet brother." I whispered as we tiptoed passed the giant emerald shaded door that was Daring's room.

Gesturing for me to continue following him, we soon slipped into the small crammed dormitory that resembled more as an observatory and library than it did as a bedroom.

Rubbing the back of his head. he chuckled.

"I ummm...well you can sit..hmmmmm" With that he began to scramble about the room, to return books where they were suppose to be shelved, and to make room for at least one of us to have room on the blue quilted mattress.

Gently brushing some of the books over, I made room for the both of us.

"So what brings you by? I mean im hexcited to see you, its been a busy term, but im just a lil shocked is all to have you over. And before you can ask if this is like last time, NO I will not write any of your reports."

His response coming off as rushed and perhaps seeking hope that I wasn't going to prod for a more serious subject, as his sapphires, gazed upon everything but my face.

Laughing I shook my head. "Im a woman of my word...Id rather spill some beans on a paper than pay you the price you was trying to charge in order to discourage me... but on a serious business note...I know, you know, why Im here. Apple wouldn't tell me to ask you if you didnt know..."

With that I firmly rested my hand upon his shoulder. "and as your twin, you know it would be awfully rude to keep secrets from me..."

Gazing nervously to the stripes that formed his cream and ocean blue plaid pajama pants, his lips twitched seeking what they shall say,

"Do you remember Legacy Day?" he questioned softly.

Scoffing, I rolled my silver frosted sapphires. "Ummm if I didn't, I would have to be worried about my memory...Our legacy day is going to be one that the next 100 generations will remember!"

Dexter gave a weak smile. "I guess that's not the aspect I was choosing to focus on."

"Since when did you ever stop hocus focusing on Raven?" I teased as he gently nudged me.

"Shush...I knew I shouldn't of told you." he muttered before clearing his throat. "Anyways...I ummm okay remember when Father and Mother were insistent you follow in Daring's and I's footsteps of attending Ever After?"

Giving him a brief nod, I had to admit I recalled all to well.

After my last summer at the junior program at Royal Prep, I had truly wished upon many bright stars that my days prancing around in gowns, hosting tea parties, and pretending I was some mere damsel in need of saving were dead as my aspirations to continue on with these things. I was then sent an yellow envelope from Headmaster Grimm.

At that time, it was discovered that what legacy the Storybook of Legends held for me was being sorted out. Almost as if to say my dreams of being a knight were just dandy since a legacy position did not exist.

However, my hope to join my Uncle Arthur's training camp in Camelot was then squashed when they recalled our family lineage to Wonderland and found I would be most fitting as the next White Queen of Wonderland.

Tossing a handful of Princess course at me, that would delight any true royal beauty like Briar, Apple, or Ashlynn into a fangirl whirl. I was forced into thinking I would have to embrace an made up legacy...

That was until Raven Queen did the unthinkable! The unheard of, and the most fabled action of them all. SHE DECLARED SHE WAS CRAFTING HER OWN DESTINY!

Briefly recapped by all the drama of the book not maybe being the real one, and the whole thing with Kitty's mom...I honestly thought that the future was going to be something I wrote, versus what had already been written for me.

This was far from true, as Dexter explained to me that the narrative counsel in Wonderland was calling out for their new White Queen.

That I Darling Charming had no choice in the matter. By tomorrow after noon, I was to be escorted to the train station. On my way to Wonderland. With or Without my blessing. Apparently they sent my warning letter to and it got mixed into my brother's mail. Hence how they and Apple knew of my fate long before I could grasp or run from it.

"But Apple said I had two months..." my voice trembled out against the silence that hung for many hours between us.

"I wish you did really have that long...but you see Daring didn't read the letter right...It was a two day notice and with the big show by Jetsum, he forgot to bring it by last night, but when he shared the news with Apple, he must of forgot my discovery." he whispered embracing me firmly against him.

Knowing the odds of me returning from the realm of Wonder, to be very unlikely.

For the first time this year, I didn't bother Duchess, I didn't even phone Ginger, instead I half slept and half sobbed over the evening until Daring's fan club was heard yipping like puppies with their promises to of made Daring the best batch of pancakes came screeching through the shut doors of Dexter's dormitory.

With my eyes sore with sadness that had been casted upon them. I reluctantly left Dexter under his canopy of books, and decided to head to Apple's dorm. Since I knew I was leaving, I had to say goodbye, even if she didn't want to wish me a safe journey, I just needed to know that I tried. That I wasn't as shut out as I felt.

Removing the key, Apple had long forgotten she entrusted me with, I quietly pushed the door open to find Raven jamming with her mirrorpod fully blasted as she read a morning paper.

Slipping behind the living room easily enough, I headed towards the left side of the dorm that was easily spaced out as Apple's. As the cream walls faded into deep shades of ruby.

Finding Apple prepping at her vanity. Her sapphire orbs quickly caught my image in the background.

"Good morning, Lady Charming." she greeted after a slight heave of her chest. Hiding her sadness, as we both unspokenly knew of what was to become of me.

"It could be better.." I teased weakly as she inched over, allowing me to sit with her in front of the tri mirrored vanity that illuminated upon the both of us softly.

Extending her cool hand towards my chin, she tilted my head until our eyes met.

Inching closer, til her ruby lips caught the corner of mine, my lips soon desirably took over her's as her fingers tugged through my messy strands in order to pull me closer.

The smaller the space became between us, the more heated things grew.

Having shed my arm armor, and the top half of my dress, I propped Apple onto the vanity, and extended my hands out to begin removing her clothes, as the rest of mine faded away.

With my hands tugging at the soft lace of Apple's nightgown. I tried to tell myself that we don't have time for this. That classes would be starting, that Raven would likely be calling, that i really had to figure out how to pack up my things and tell everyone goodbye, but i couldn't.

Apple, had always been and will always be something that wins all of my attention. She's like an addiction that I just cant kick.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I left Apple's room that afternoon with tears of sorrow, and tears of anger as the only faces to bid me farewell, were: Duchess and Ginger.

Not even my own brothers had deemed my departing as something worth hexing out.

Which then again when had I ever been ranked important enough to be noticed by them?

I asked myself again and again, just what had I been expecting when it came to this whole saying goodbye gig?

I knew Apple, even if she had wanted to, wouldn't of been able to tell me rather the way I would of liked to of said goodbye, but it still crushed me that she didn't make an appearance.

She had warned me this morning in her dorm, that this was _"our"_ goodbye. That this was the end of _our_ rebel like ways.

That today. she would look forward to hearing of the great Queen Darling Charming.

Which at the time, brought me very little joy as I was coldly escorted out, in order to cover for the both of us as we both then snuck into our fourth hour classrooms.

Our time together having taken up more time than either of us had prepped for, but ended up being a chapter for both of our books just the same.

My time in class, of course wasn't hocus focused much on my coursework, especially knowing I had nothing left to do at Ever After as a student...that I Darling Charming had no reason to do any silly book reading, princess practicing, eating the school's yucky food, partaking in its nonsense...all of it, was useless!

Why shooting star, I practically considered today my graduation day as I began to board that train at "Index Station".

With tears, I told Duchess and Ginger goodbye, making them swear they would look after one another as we hugged and hugged again.

The nasty blow of the whistle, was what stopped us all from crumbling, as I managed to get one more "Goodbye metal arms!" out of Ginger before she just had to go.

If she was feeling anything like I was, I knew it was a funk that shimmered like a skunk.I couldn't blame her.

Duchess, on the other hand I knew was coldly holding herself together in the frozen like poise of her's, before she merely waved her hand goodbye as I poke my head out the window.

Sticking my head back in, I was greeted with the conductor announcing the warnings of portal realm traveling and how likely it would be that I would feel slightly ill.

Sighing, I looked once last time back at the realm that had been my home, as it began to fade away from me.

Settling for a nap, I told myself that this day couldn't get any worse, that I should be excited that I was going to be Queen...Plus who cares of some royals were there or not to bid me goodbye, it was their lost.

Muttering this to myself, I soon dozed off to the calming vibes of the train moving.

**_Flash back~_**

**_"Please, let me back over!" I cried, hitting my tiny hands against the rough concrete wall, being no more than five years._**

**_Being only greeted with nothing but the fading laughter of my brothers, as night began to fall around me._**

**_It was mid autumn, somewhere between the over baring heat and the frost that brought blankets upon blankets of snow. I had for the past few weeks been spending time with my Uncle Arthur._**

**_Looking to train my brothers, he found that I was a far better student. With Dexter, it caused no rift, but with Daring it had made his blood boil to even just utter my name._**

**_Playing in the courtyard, as we usually did after dinner, with the stars shinning high above us, Daring, had challenged me to a game of "Dare to be Scared"._**

**_The game's main objective was to think of the most ridiculous, most gross, or the most rebellious thing you could, and then you would dare the other members of the game to do it._**

**_If they failed to then they lost and would be known as scaredy cat._**

**_Which you will all say, "big deal!" but being only five years old, it truly was! Especially since I practically lived in the shadows of my brothers and had very little recognition other than when King's came storming through seeking to gain trade through making marriage offers._**

**_Daring, had challenged me to make the jump!_**

**_What was the jump?_**

**_Oh you know, a mere 12 feet tall wall that overlooked the soft grassland that merged into the woods._**

**_Did I take it?_**

**_Well actually not by my own accord. I actually had intentions of doing so, but my fear of breaking my legs had paralyzed me for longer than I had been hoping for._**

**_With Daring teasing me with a shove, I spouted back at him, thus resulting in a tumble on the wall._**

**_Now, everyone says "where were your parents? Where were the guards?"_**

**_Funny story...Dexter, in order for us to play the game, made up some sort of story and got both of them to head for the base camp...because lets face it, Dexter was the only Charming heir who came off as honest._**

**_So when my brother pushed me off, I had no one to rescue me and no way to get back into the palace._**

**_Crying as I brushed gravel off of my light blue tights, I tried to come up with an idea._**

**_Coming up with nothing other than to find my parents in the woods, I gathered my courage and went on in. To come back running as I screeched. Repeating the pleading process out to my brothers._**

**_When they didn't come, I knew for certain I had to go, or i risked being eaten by wolves(which at the time in my land was a real concern)._**

**_Taking off as fast as my feet would carry me, I soon found nothing but brush and odd plants around me. Leaving my ears to be exposed to creatures and things that would be horrifying enough to fuel any five year old's nightmares._**

**_Grabbing a stick in defense the rustling noises I heard, I swung and slash my lil arms about, to find giant violet orbs glowing at me._**

**_Screaming as it screeched in return, its reptilian head stretched upwards._**

**_Unaware that I found my first dragon,or a dragon for that matter, I continued to hit the violet beast, until it angrily snapped its mouth towards me._**

**_Curling my frame inwards, I tucked and rolled before it could bit me._**

**_Taking off sprinting as trees fell around me, my brain quickly formed a strategy. Grabbing some of the vines around me, my fingers began to tie them together._**

**_With its screeches coming closer, my heart thundered knowing it was up to me to stop this thing from eating me._**

**_Hiding in some of the bushes as the beast continued to seek me, I waited til it past me slightly before I tackled it, and threw myself onto its back. Using the vines, I created a reign like object, and thus managed to tie its mouth shut!_**

**_Did I scare the living daylights out of my parents when they found out?_**

**_oh great narrators, yes!_**

**_Did I find that I Darling Charming had more than princess potential? Why certainly!_**

**_Did Daring continue to envy my knight skills to the point, he ignored my existence? Yep._**

**_Did I care? Not really...I gained alot through my brother's coldness, and though not proper in our realm, It pushed me to do better than he could ever dream. it made me the determined young woman that I am, and pushed me to take even bigger tasks._**

"Your lady majesty...your grace?-errrm hello milady...I am Cecilia, your royal maid...and hopefully your new best friend." a meek voice greeted as it rocked my boots of chrome.

"Thats nice..." I muttered rolling onto my side.

"Hee-hee...I'm sure glad you think so..." it replied as I felt my boots removed one by one.

Before she could get my second boot, I had jolted up and defensively grabbed her hands. "Who are you?" I questioned the sleepiness leaving my body.

Blinking her soft sunrise eyes, her painted violet lips perched. "Ohhhhhhh you're one of them!" She then coughed and cleared her throat. "Tis not a matter of who I be, or who you be, for one and one is three, but if you need a cup of tea, then I shall be Cecilia." she answered curtsying before me, her braided sections of cotton candy pink, flopping onto my bare feet, as I just gazed for a few moments upon the main head of orange.

"Huh?" I managed out, rubbing the side of my face. Slowly noticing that I was now in a regal bed chamber of white marble, instead of that of a train car.

"Oh dear..." she began frantically pacing. "She doesn't understand riddlish either!" and before I could stop her for a moment she was already bursting out the checkered stained glass doors.

"CHASE!" her voice shrieked. "CHASE, I NEED YOU TO COME TALK TO THE NEW HEI-I MEAN QUEEN." she pleaded as I could hear her feet clicking down the hall not far from my doorway.

Emerging from my bed, I stealthy walked passed the silver tri dressing table, wardrobes, and delicate things that decorated my room. Making way for the door.

Seeing a figure towering as high as the ceilings went, I was slightly taken back by his booming figure.

With his silver orbs over looking me, he then looked behind him as if he was seeking help himself.

"I think Cecilia is a bit flighty...so lets try this again...Welcome to Wonderland, your Highness, do you speak riddlish or..." he then moved his crimson armored hand in a gesture that told me he too was trying his best to communicate with me.

"I-uhh- not greatly...I prefer not to if I don't have to." I answered as we both relaxed.

"Thank the narrators!" he cheered. "Whew, you have no idea how hexcited Cecilia and I are to hear that..." he then paused. "Where are my manners?" He then knelt down in front of me. "Your grace, I am Chase Redford, the red knight of our realm." he greeted taking my hand and flipping it palm up to lightly tap it, before flipping my hand again to grace it with a kiss.

Giggling at the oddity all of this was, I bowed my head respectfully. "I ummm-I mean a Queen doesn't just go um, I am soon to be Queen Darling Charming or rather I am to take on the role that is the White Queen's." I explained seeing his eyes linger to my sword.

"And I do not challenge low ranking knights such as yourself, so you might as well hold your breath." I teased with a smirk, as his jaw dropped and he arose to his feet.

"I'll have you know that I have the most metals and the highest of ranks that any lad around here could even earn..." he spoke proudly, undoing some of his armor to show me. "and as for challenges, I don't fight little girls." he smirked back.

"Why?, Do you know its because you'll lose?" and with that question I made my first friend in Wonderland.

Sure, according to everything ive ever studied as a Princess, im going about things all wrong already, but even if a crown is to rest upon my head shortly, I cant help with being me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Sorry guys, I still have ideas for this plot...ive just been busy between work and college, and fully recovering, but im really really close to being a-okay, praise be to the narrators! lol 3**

**Chapter 9: Golden Futures and Suitors**

Chase Redford, over the next week became an amazing tour guide for the realm that I was about to call my own. Having wisdom beyond his years, and being blessed with an narrator's tongue, he held my attention as we went over the codes and laws, and history of Wonderland.

In our free time of course we dueled to our heart's content, and though I hate to tip my sword to him, the lad can work a sword.

Awakening to my new life, again and again, day after day, I found myself both torn on missing the former life I had experienced as a student, while being excited for what this destiny had to hold for me.

When I was not studying or dueling Chase, I would spend my evenings not talking to my family, but rather the family I had built out of friends. Doing my best to stay connected as a realm separated us.

As I was being prepped in tutored in all things Wonderlandish as the seasons faded from one to another, soon came my coronation ceremony!

It was grander than anything I could of ever dream off and was more welcoming than I could ever wish for.

Sure I wasn't sure about being Queen, when I still wanted to be a knight, but I wasn't about to squish the respect that these creatures and people held as they all did headstands to honor me.

Following the coronation ceremony came the moment that made my breath hitch with nervousness...

My coronation ball!

Dressed in layers upon layers of white tulle and satin, I felt like a floating angel as the teacupped inspired heels glided across the glittery iridescent floor,crafted to resemble the night and be a living map! With portals to actually transport those lucky enough to those very spots in the royal gardens.

Amongst my guests were not only my people, Chase, Lizzie and the other EAH Wonderland raced bunch, but my bffa's Ginger and Duchess!

Now, I know everyone wants to know WHAT ABOUT APPLE?

I could swoon until I was blue, reflecting the way she glowed that night.

Dressed in a gown of gold, sculpted with wings to resemble a phoenix, known in Wonderland lore to of asked the walrus for the sun to place in our sky, she just captivated the hearts of the room, and even if it was MY special night, I allowed for it.

I wanted them to love her, and I wanted her to love them. My heart's desire being she would never want to leave.

However, the authors didn't script things to work in such a way...

Bowing before me, with a giggle, I gave her permission to rise. Removing her gloves one by one, for the respect of my newly found culture, she perched her arms in like a chicken about to strut as was tradition in my land.

"I really just wanted to say congratulations on embracing your birthright! You're an inspiration to all of us royals!" Apple began giving me the proudest of smiles. "and oh my fairy godmother, I cant believe that I too have just as hexciting news!"

Raising my brow, I was intrigued on what news she was carrying.

Feeling my hopes raise, that she was finally going to commit to me, I took a few shallow breaths as she left me hanging in silence.

With my impatience intensifying, I had to refrain from shaking it out of her.

"Am I to fetch a pail of water before you tell me?" I questioned with a laugh as she swayed nervously before me.

"Your parents and mine..." she began

"YES?"

"-You know how proud you re parents are of you for doing all this so willingly...well, they decided to move the Charming-White wedding up." She answered, her voice not cracking like my heart did in that moment.

How could she smile?

Why did she see this as hexciting news? We both knew she didn't care for my brother beyond being Queen. Speaking of Queen's what of Raven Queen, the girl who refused her role?

Being the stormcloud on her sunny thoughts, I brought Raven and Legacy day back up.

and just like every conversation of wither fate, and love were relevant to one another, we ended up arguing, before her soon to be subjects and the ones who already called me Queen.

Asking the authors why they always sent her to torment me, I stormed away from my own welcoming party. Feeling I could not pretend to be joyous any longer.

Taking off for my study, i was startled to run into my old roomie and Briar's cousin Rosabella.

Wearing a crimson dress, and her hair swifted into a fancy bun, she remained curled against the shelves, her nose stuck in a book. That is until the door hit her.

Giving me a glare, the quickly faded, she pushed her brown glasses closer to her nose. "Sorry, Darl-I mean your royal majesty...I uhh I ummm don't do parties-you know like-well like my cousin...Theirs so many people out there!" she exclaimed.

Waving her off, to gesture I didnt mind, I took a seat on the cushioned ledge, my thoughts far to focused on the news that had been just dumped upon me.

Hearing that our parents moved the wedding up, not only killed me, but it answered why they hadn't bothered to show or respond to my letters. "They're too busy planning the wedding of a lifetime!" my thoughts grumbled as my hard emotions soon faded into soft pools of tears, that I could no longer hold in.

Poking her head back out of her book, Rosabella fought wither or not she should poke her nose in business that was not her own. Feeling it was her place to help, she lightly touched my shoulder.

"Would you like to talk about it?" her voice questioned above my sobs.

Thus began a conversation that would change yet again, ways I would see my future unfolding, despite the authors having scripted other plots.


	10. where did everyone go?

Author's Request: Is anyone still reading this story? if present, say hello or something please so I know im not writing to just the ~Lissidoll

also im reworking/entering my original EAH fanfic "Tainted Legacies" into a contest, so if you have the time please check it out and vote for it here"

stories/42309


	11. Apple's Entry

**_Hello and thank you for responding. Sorry to even done that but I have two other stories that I was writing for the air and I didn't snat to be doing three lol. But thanks for saying hello and sounding off. It means a lot. So here's a tid of APPLE since everyone wants to know her feelings. this is just a teaser for now._**

Dear mirror on the wall, I'm about to share with you all that I've been going through.

First and foreost mirror, please excuse for being of so silent. Between Kingdom Management projects, juggling my Charming love triangles, and this whole legacy thing, I've just been been fairy busy.

Today, I bring you news on a new chapter to come. Today, I share with you dear mirror that my Happily Ever After is happening in less than two months.

I'm royally afraid of committing the rest of my life to just Daring, but what can I do fate is drawing the rest of my friends to their legacies and I can not be the last one to take mine with my crown held high.

I just wish it didn't have to be right now...

I hated telling Darling. I'm sure I broke her heart in just to soo many pieces. I warned her though that my heart was not her's to keep.

It never was book binded upon her stance in the whole royal vs rebel debate, her choice in clothes, her choice of life style even!

I dont do relationships for love. Power comes with love...and the only way I'm going to get that is through marrying Daring.

I'm sorry to say mirror, bit love isn't what fairytales are made of. Fairytales are made of hard work and determination to do whatever it takes for your dreams to happen.

but I won't grow a branch from my nose and lie to say I do not care about Darling. I'm glad over our last wonderful months together that I have a momento to remind me that Once upon a time, I made better choice.

That I had something just as worthy as power.

Just tanks be to the narrators that Lizzie Hearts returned those gorgeous earrings after that fool Jetsum Urchin's show.

Sadly, I must pack for Daring's realm.

xoxo

Apple


	12. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving!**_

"The lady asked would you like to talk about it, metal arms?" boomed the voice of Duchess Swan as she yanked me back up to my feet.

"Are you-are you okay?" cooed Ginger as I swallowed in a hug of burnt orange and brown feathers that covered her attire.

Giving Ginger a shake of my head, she sighed and before she could say something comforting, Duchess interrupted. "What did Apple pit have to spit on about now? and please don't tell me it was more of that legacy crap ,where only she and Daring get the good places in this society."

The four of us(Rosabella,Ginger, Duchess, and I) all then relocated for the sofa and love seat that faced an empty fireplace.

"Apple, pretty much cut the bean stalk on our small chit chat and told me with A SMILE-That she and Daring are getting married...and though she didn't give an exact day, i'm fairly certain knowing my folks that tis to be sooner than l-"

"Wait wait wait, so your crying because sour apple is getting married to your idiot brother? isn't this like once upon a time, a long time ago news?" questioned Duchess folding her arms across her chest.

"Well yea...but I thought I would have more time to change her mind!" I insisted as Ginger spared me the battle, since she too did not care for Apple.

"Then go do it! Why are we sobbing around in here when we could be out there dazzling the ladies?" questioned Duchess

"Apple,-well she uhhh how do I say it, uninvited me to her big day...Something about if I couldn't be happy for her then why did I deserve to go" I answered softly.

The girls then gasped.

"But your Daring's sister...she cant just do that!" Ginger cried out, with disbelief.

Shrugging, I felt my insides twist all the more, realizing the wedding would take place in my homeland, and that Apple would move into the Charming castle and would be adored by the same subjects who despised me.

"I told you that sour apple spit was a waste...look at you, you're a Queen with a realm...go get yourself another lady." Duchess encouraged smacking my shoulder with a smile. Doing her best in being supportive.

While, I began to defend just why I wasn't quite ready to move on, Rosabella began to toss the study's books as if they were mere confetti.

Doing our best to dodge the flying books, Ginger and Duchess reviewed why almost any other female was a better choice than Apple.

Caught between defending Apple and rebuking why I had little to offer their crazy choices, minutes soon faded into hours.

"Why do you have so many riddle books?" Rosabella's voice would growl. Retaking a look as she pushed her glasses up to her face, she giggled. "Oh that's right." Then with a quiet nod she was back to prove that she had something that could help.

"Ah-ha!" was all the warning we received before a faded leather book came crashing down.

"Did you ah-choo? what is that old dusty thing?" questioned Duchess as Ginger scooped it off of the floor.

"Its a oldie but a goodie...its called_ Rule of Thumb_ which applies to the laws of the realm, and how said laws and declarations can be fought!" She shared excitedly blowing off the dust as her finger tips eagerly danced through its pages.

"Not to be rude, but how is some old rule book going to help Darling?" inquired Ginger hoovering behind Rosabella, to get a peek.

Mumbling words she caught, scanning the pages, she extended a finger up towards Ginger.

"Because Darling is going to stop the White's and Charmings from uniting Apple's hand to Daring's." she answered with a smug smile, leaving us all wondering.

"You know this tall tale because?" I gestured.

"-because! you re going to enter in the Dragon Games for Apple's hand, competing with swords, on dragons, and all that stuff i'm sure you re grea-ahhhh" Rosabella stopped, and I watched as the joy seeped from her face.

"Whats the matter now?" I groaned, as my excitement flickered out as quick as it had appeared.

Rosabella, placed the book down, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well its a totes solid proof plan up until I read that only a male may decree a series of Dragon Games for the hand of a maiden...and well you're uhhh-you just don't fit the description." Her tone carried the hopelessness we all felt in hearing that.

Giving me sorries stacked so high that they could form a tower, I kindly excused myself from all of them as I faded into my dressing room.

I was not going to give up! If a series of Dragon Games is what it was going to take for Apple to really consider a life with me, then I was going to wish upon all the shooting stars that I could.

I, Darling Charming, will not go out without a fight.

For weeks I studied that book and everything I could on the Dragon Games, and from what I've gathered Rosabella was right! Being a male was required.

To bad all the royal retorts from girls like Briar Beauty did not count for much.

Trying to think of something, I rummaged through my mementos trunk that held all the things I had taken with me to Ever After.

Giggling over the silly pictures at the Spring Unsprung festival, I had taken with my bffa's, and over paper messages that existed in fun shapes, I soon stumbled across something I had forgotten had ever been placed into my hands.

From the bottom of my trunk, it whispered out to me. Begging me to take it.

Reminding myself magical items only lead to trouble, I almost found myself quietly lecturing myself,that is before it stuck me!

I didn't have to be a boy forever! I just needed to be a male for the games! and what better way to change life styles temporarily than magic?

Taking out that transcendent scale from Jetsum Urchin. I brought it to my pale frosted lips as I thought how I could access the magic within it.

Closing my eyes, I cupped it tightly,over my heart. "I wish with my whole heart that I could be a male." I whispered.

My pulse then increased with anticipation as I hastily reopened my eyes.

Seeing nothing but my normal self, my lips twitched as I tackled my problem.

Looking to the scale, and remembering Jetsum was the son of a sea witch, I bolted out of my dressing room and into my powder room that contained a fancy gold clawed foot bathtub.

Filling it with hot water until not a another drop would fit, I threw the scale into the water with a quiet plop.

My desperation at an ultimate high as I knelt by the tub.

Closing my eyes, I chanted my wish again and again and again until the lights mysteriously flickered out.

With a male's malicious laughter gurgling out of the water. I scooted away.

A chill dancing down my spine, as Jetsum Urchin in his normal sea monster like form flowed from my tub.

"So the uncharmed Charming, has thought of something she desires..." he smugly grinned, his tentacles rolling him out onto the floorboards as his dead gray form became more clear.

Perching my lips to speak, I found myself silenced. Not in fear, but rather shock, that he was here.

Laughing again, he slithered towards me. "Not much of an talker are we?" he taunted looping around me. "Well no worries, I don't need to hear what it is you desire because-" he then paused overlooking me as a webbed hand extended out towards my chest. " I can see what it is that lies within here...and what an interesting soul you are." Jetsum commented with a low laugh. Luckily for you, making dreams come true is my specialty, and what you wish is as easy as an snap of your slender lil fingers."

"Really?" I squeaked. It having been years since I've expressed this much joy in such a short statement. The last being the day my parents told me they were getting me a sword of my own.

Nodding, he curled his other webbed hand shut, before revealing something similar to a mint sized treat.

"I told you dreams coming true is as easy as a snap for me." he began as my hand quickly reached to take it before finding a tentacle wrapped around my hand. "Oh Miss. Charming...Magic may be easy for me, but that doesn't mean I work for free. I require something just as valuable in exchange."

"I'm a Queen now...name your price!" I challenged, determined to get my wish.

"I wouldn't care if you were a peasant...my interest isn't in gold, lands, or even first borns." he answered stubbornly letting go of my hand.

"Then was is it?!" I growled, feeling more desperate and impatient than I have ever before in my life.

Swirling around me, his orbs shinning sheer emerald, he lifted my limbs, my head, and various pieces of me, quietly going "hmmmm" almost as if he couldn't find something he truly wanted.

Giving me a twisted smile. he chuckled. "I got it!...but im not sure you'll agree its a fair trade." he warned.

"Try me...i've already told you to name your price!" I answered staring into those dark orbs.

"Fine Queen uncharmed Charming, I want your sight!."

"My sight? why-what-" I couldn't even spit out the rest of my statement as shoulders slumped, unsure of what I should do.

My heart said to do it, do it for Apple, do it for the future we could have together! but my logic questioned how I would get through the dangerous trials of the games with no sight, how would I even be able to win if I couldn't see, and was losing my sight worth the small time window that this magic could create?

I had no idea of what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note:Thank you for all those who reported those false sites...**_I'm_** glad google pulled them and took our comments seriously! and now back to writing! **_Also_** I've gained 3 new followers! how **_hexcellent_** is that? THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE XOXO and **_also_** those who wanted Darling to **_choose_** the opposite path than what **_im_** going to make her...please hold your **_lazer_** beams ^^ I promise to make things well in the end. You'll see! and now without further **_riddlish_** I present chapter 11**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"Tick tock Charming." Jetsum warned pinching the small mint sized treat between his dark scaly fingers, causing dust to shimmer off.

"Stop!" I commanded causing him to chuckle.

"This Apple princess, really does have your heart doesn't she?" Jetsum's smile then faded. "Fate is a nasty set of cards to play against when one is short a few...and because I like you. Believe me, I really do. I'd like to present a new offer, one that's not quite as slick, but one that would rather do the trick."

Waiting for him to say more. Wondering what else could he want from me or what else he would offer to exchange as the pain of seeing apple marry my brother pushing me to go beyond the normal limits.

"Instead of no sight...How about for half a days worth, you trade me your sword wielding hand?"

Jetsum then cackled coldly as now my choices seemed to be rather grim no matter which way I went.

I could be foolish and enter the Dragon games without being able to see. Or I could enter them with no sight half of the day and then without my dominant hand altogether.

"But how would I slay the dragons? how would I compete against the others? I don't believe that's a fair trade at all you ol wicked sea urchin!" I growled.

Blinking, he cocked his head from side to side. "Do you really see me as the cold? Of course, I wouldn't leave you with nothing. In place of your hand would be..well sure it wouldn't be as good as the real thing, but-" he then snapped and out of the mist came a golden piece of armor, fitting for my hand as it pieced itself together around my arm. "You see I want you to succeed but magic does come with a cost...and im sadly an agent of collecting the dues in which need paid for in order for dreams to come true."

"But that's my hand! Do I get it back?" I cried out, frustrated with the weight on my shoulders that seemed to get bigger and bigger the longer I was in this mess.

Jetsum then cackled again. "If I've learned anything from my mother it is this...blood pays for blood and the only way to reverse this sort of magic is to destroy your own fairy tale end-."

"Meaning?" I interrupted before he just gave me a shrug, acting as if he could not hear me or rather he did not wish to share. Leading me to just grumble.

Closing my eyes, all I could envision was her sapphire orbs peering into mine, the way she smelt like summer apples, her ringlets of sunshine tangled through my fingers, her sunkissed legs pulling me closer towards her...

Apple, had to be worth whatever it was I was about to experience. She had been worth everything else I had given up at this point.

"My heart's secret desire is to still be with Apple and I can't do that unless I win her hand, and I can't win her hand without being a male,and I can't become a male without you..." I told him softly feeling tears fuzz my vision as I tried to not think about the pain of losing my hand, and my sight within those next few moments.

I didn't know how long the magic would transform me for, or the minor details of what I was trading away for, but my love for the White's daughter caused my brain to not worry about it.

Promising me, that the aching and bone shaking sensation of having one;s hand severed by magic would be quick. he armor practically groaned and grinned the inside of my hand. I felt myself go limp as I cried out in horror before just dropping to the ground.

The armor practically groaning as it slowly began to grind the inside of my hand causing me a pain I never knew possible. I felt myself go limp as I cried out in horror before just dropping to the ground.

When I realized I was coming back...back to whatever had happened before my body knew how cold and hard the bathroom tile was. I opened my eyes to darkness.

Fumbling around I tried to find a ledge to pull me up upon. Finding my traditional sword wielding hand clanked as the armor was needed for me to have use of that hand. However, I noticed my other hand felt wider, yet more stronger than it had ever had before.

Using it caress my face on up towards my hair, I noticed the difference in length, which caused me to explore my body more.

Almost panicking, I heard the hissing of my tub...and above that hissing, I heard "_Good luck in the Dragon Games Miss-or rather Mister Charming!" _with that came Jetsum's cackling before just silence.

"uhhh CHASE?" I cried out, before clasping my hands over my mouth. Noticing my voice did not sound as delicate.

None the less, Chase's armor clanked as it came bolting down the halls. "Your majesty?" he then hesitated since I was in my personal bathroom. "Should I come in there?" he questioned as I called out for him to come in.

"You must have a nasty frooooG...Darling?" his voice sounded hysteric as he pulled me more to my feet. "How in the mighty multiple realms did you-" his voice then stopped as he sighed. "You drank one of those potions didn't you? JUST BECAUSE IT SAYS DRINK ME...doesnt mean you should...its okay though I know a good wizard who will-"

"No! I did this to myself!" I interrupted feeling as my form was shifted and as the doorframe met my forehead. Causing Chase to notice my other change.

"But how?" he demanded guiding my form.

"Its a long story..." and with that I proceeded to re account for my love for Apple, beginning with our childhood and ending with my deal with the great Jetsum.


End file.
